NieR Automata: Another Start
by Your Neighbour Next Door
Summary: Author's message: This FanFic is set after an alternate universe after ending A, with the humans actually still existing and is ready to return to earth. I took inspiration from multiple fan-fictions, credits to them, really. It has no particularly direct connection to previous NieR games or the Drakengard series, only some minor references, don't bug me on this. Also, a bit messy.
1. Chapter 0

**Before you read, please note that I am also unsatisfied with the androids' weight, too heavy for blending in with other humans. So I made some immersive changes.**  
 **Additional Note: Very detached from NieR: Automata, the game is not light-hearted enough. I want my story to be more peaceful and cheerful. NO LEMON!**  
 **-YNND**

Chapter 0 Prologue  
This chapter explains why 2B and 9S soon seems to become older, and explains 2B's later interest in human culture.

* * *

4 days ago  
9S, after reconstructing his own body, spent 2 days hacking into himself, giving himself maintenance.  
'9S, 2B, open a closed channel, I have a few words.' the commander radioed in.  
'Well, 9S, you heard it.' 2B said, as she switched off her comms.  
9S, hearing the message, was puzzled by what message the commander needs to tell him, the commander seldom requires him to use a closed channel. The scanner unit switched on their closed channel.  
'2B, 9S, the humans are coming back in four months, just awoken from stasis. I want you to clear the last anti-human machine lifeforms out there. And for the main reason of the closed channel, I want you two to continue looking for A2, and either kill her or apprehend her.'  
Command cut the conversation, and 2B, along with 9S, set out to eradicate the last hostile machine.

* * *

2B stands back up from a bench in the resistance camp, just after breaking it.  
'Nine…uh…S, my chassis is too heavy.'  
'Mine also…' said 9S, embarrassed.  
Both 2B and 9S is wearing the Heavy Armour, which increased their weight a lot.  
2B sat down on a rigid crate nearby. and picked up an item that was used by Resistance.  
'Pod, what is this? A weapon?'  
'This item is a weapon, this type of weapon was once carried by soldiers of humanity, capable of firing projectiles repeatedly. This particular model originates 9,998 years ago in the former human nation known as the Soviet Union. It was once popular among human militaries. This model is presumed to be the most successful one ever built.'  
2B was fascinated by it, and tried to figure out a way to operate it.  
'I mean, I always see you pods using them, but i seldom see a human operable one.'  
'2B, I see you are finally interested in this. I also heard that the humans are returning, right? Glad to finally see that happen. But first, we have to clear the remaining hostile machines first. Wanna give this weapon a try?'  
'Against machines?' 2B asked, 'I don't know i can operate it well.'  
'Well, there are some targets there, you can give the weapon a try.'  
*Gunshot sound*  
'What was that?' exclaimed 2B  
She turned her head to see 9S holding the same type of weapon, operating it, against some fake targets. He pulled on the trigger again and again, firing shot after shot. The weapon's recoil pushed against him slightly, but he could handle it pretty well.  
'9S, is that the weapon? The one used by the human armies?'  
'Yep. Impressive piece of weapon. Try it out, it is awesome.'  
2B stood up, and walked to the 'Range' and picked up the gun.  
A few hours later, 9S and 2B are out in the ruined city, still carrying swords. Darkness arrive, as they finished destroying a group of hostile machines. The sky turned dark, and the two androids sat down by the street. Suddenly a familiar figure appeared. It appears to be an android, with white long hair. It was A2.  
'I have overheard your convocation with command, 9S.'  
'What do you want, A2?' said 9S in disgust.  
'YorHa Unit 2 type A, command ordered you be apprehended.'  
'Seeing humans finally return proved i am wrong. I thought the humans are all extinct. I wish to apologise. I can offer you something, but you two must get my records clean from command.' She said, as she hands them a small box.  
'Open them when the humans arrive. I found them in the alien's ship. It was meant to terraform the Earth, do not ask me how.'  
'Wow…thanks, i guess. I will come up with an excuse for your supposed desertion.' said 9S.  
'Yo, look, Androids!' said a person dressed in black armour, talking to his partner.  
'Who are you?' 2B asked with a defensive attitude, holding her sword forward.  
'Yo yo yo…chill, we are human pathfinders, military units sent down to look out. My name is Stephen Chen, just call me Stephen, and he is Andrew.'  
It was a moment of relief, as they finally saw a human again, or two humans. 9S notices the two soldiers are wearing gas masks, as well as hoses linking to an oxygen tank behind. They are carrying a similar type of weapon they had seen used by the resistance, but it was lined with illuminating blue lights, along with their armour.  
'What's with the masks though? Air is clean and good.' said 9S.  
'Precautions, we have been in stasis for thousands of years, we don't know what earth had been up to, you know?' said Andrew.  
'Well, the resistance camp is down the street, you will find more androids there. Good luck.' said A2.  
They parted ways, A2 walked into the shadows of the night, while 2B and 9S returned to their mission.  
On the way, they found more and more pathfinders, some fighting machines, some taking photos. Their behaviour is extremely from androids, from what 2B saw. They showed emotion, they joke, laugh and enthusiasm. They also showed flexible combat styles, using their ranged combat capabilities to make up for their weaker body.  
Soon, 2B radioed the commander.  
'Commander, I have reports of YorHa unit 2 type A.'  
'Have you apprehended her yet?'  
'Negative, unable to preform task. Unit A2 was…um…found to be under the effect of a virus, which caused her desertion. 9S hacked her and removed her virus, returning her back to normal.' 2B tried to come up with a fake explanation.  
A2 walked to their side, she has been listening the conversation.  
'Can you confirm 9S? Is A2 here?'  
9S speaks confidently, 'Yes commander. I removed A2's virus.'  
'Commander, i am fine.' Said A2.  
the conversation ends formally. Moments later, A2's wanted warrant disappeared.

* * *

1 month later, in the bunker  
'The humans are returning, and our units have been meeting up with human pathfinder teams. In order to prevent a virus from sabotaging our systems again and increase effectiveness, we will now be implementing a new system, and introduce a new operational chassis for all units.' The commander said, 'It will be lighter, and more closely resettle humans, as well as more modular. That means each unit can now perform different tasks, without requiring any extensive mods. Each unit can also choose their own appearance. For the purpose of closely monitoring the society, observer units will be equipped with an Age growth system, but breathing, eating and drinking is not required, but optional.'  
'Commander, why the Age growth system?' asked 9S.  
'So that the humans will see us as also humans. Ok, here are the units i will be sending as observers. First, 2B and 9S, A2 and operator 6O and 21O, as well as combat team 5. Your ageing system only changes your appearance, but you can always slow it down, the humans will find it strange if you stayed the same appearance for 10 years, without what they refer to as "Growing up", so it is needed. You are expected to return for maintenance checks every 2 years.'  
'Hey 2B.' 9S whispered.  
'What, 9S?'  
'Do you think the age stuff is unnecessary?'  
'No, I found it more closely resemble human anatomy.' 2B replied, expertly hiding her doubt.  
'Fine.'  
A few hours later, they are changed to new bodies. 2B and 9S chose to keep their original appearance, although 9S adopted a more adult look. And soon, they boarded their flight units.  
'Lightweight chassis is good, but age? Really?' thought 2B, as she and 9S descended back to earth.  
Cannon fire appears while they descend, signifying the final step for the liberation of Earth had begun.  
[Chapter 0 end]

* * *

 **A/N (Author's Remarks):**  
 **Nothing much in this chapter, it serves as an explaining of why 2B, 9S and the other androids can age, and how they can live normally, as they have 'lightweight immersive chassis' now.**  
 **I made that part of the story and the name up myself.**  
 **Also, wooden benches are too fragile to accommodate 2B's weight along with her Heavy Armour, and guns are cool, specially AKs, I love Kalashnikov rifles.**  
 **The AK is meant to be the one Anemone is holding in her concept art.**

 **-Your Neighbour Next Door**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of 9 Liberation  
This chapter talks about humanity's final return to earth, and 2B and 9S's development, as well as a brief explanation of why humans still 'exist'. The first part is set 1 year after the end of chapter 0.

* * *

May, 11,946  
'This is alpha One Niner Zulu, do you copy?' said a pilot in a helicopter.  
'This is 2B, i copy.' 2B piloted her flight unit. This is the first time she has seen a millennia-old vehicle functioning.  
'Request fire support, 2B, we are carrying ground forces for assault.' said the pilot.

He, along with the other humans, are not the original humans, but instead, humans that are created in similar ways with Replicants, but given artificial memories and sentience. They remember their 'past', and believes that they are the original humans, as their memories are modified from the original ones. Still, they are still humans, and no one knows about it, the one who knows the truth had died a long time ago.

2B's flight unit swoops down, and fires at the nearby machines, instantly taking out a number of them. The helicopter door opens, and human soldiers poured out, guns blazing. It was an amazing scene, to both 2B and 9S, who was helping another contingent of soldiers. To see humans retain their own land, is a relief to them.  
The humans once again displayed their flexible combat style to the androids, effectively using any kind of weapon they can have, often exchanging weapons—one thing that androids can't do properly. they pushed forward, taking street by street, city by city.  
The ground shakes, as a fighter jet destroys a Goliath class machine life-form with ease. It flew past, booming loud, but magnificent.  
The battle went on for a 3 more months, with the war finally ended on late November, 11,946.

December, 11,946  
'Thanks to the machine known as pascal, as his peaceful faction, we managed to eatables peace, after thousands of years of war. We androids welcome your return to earth, humans. This is a moment to cerebrate, as the end of the war, leaving us rebuilding to be done, years to make up for. This war has brought chaos, and death, but it also provided us with this.'  
2B, standing the commander, who is giving a speech, steps forward. She presents a small box, and held it front. A2, reinstated, steps fowler and opens it. Nearby them, air freshens up, the fog clears, and the environment came back to life.  
The humans looked around, amazed, and cheered. Not long after, the rebuilding work began.

* * *

June, 11,947  
'Why did you kill my brother?!' a sound echoed inside 2B's mind, as she was sleeping. She sat up, shaken.  
'Damn…talking about human minds. They remember a lot.' she muttered.  
She was in the resistance camp, now a huge base. She stood up, and walked out of the tent. A warm feeling of the sun surrounds the environment, the blue sky, and the now grassy ground in the base is one of the new things she experienced.  
9S sprinted towards her, with a face of excitement. He looked difference, more adults than the boy she fought with one year ago.  
'9S, what's up?'  
'The first city has finished rebuilding! Look!' 9S said, as he pulled 2B towards the television.  
'Hey, how is A2, 21O and 6O doing? haven't heard from them since the end of the war.' said 9S  
'Well, i heard they are tasked with observing the reconstruction of some major cities in Europe.'  
'Well, at least it is peaceful right, 2B?'  
'I suppose so.'  
It had been 6 months after the end of war, and the first city has just been finished, built from a rather less damaged part of Europe. Still, reconstruction works needs a lot of time. But it would be a good idea to visit one of the new cities soon.

Their city, where the resistance is located, is under reconstruction. Construction machines and human workers worked hard to revert Earth to what it once look like. Things had already improved. Rubbles removed, android and machine corpses taken away, and the overgrown trees carefully moved to desert areas, to bring back the life there. Things are looking very good, and normal.

2B and 9S heard marching sounds echoing outside, along with cheering. It seems like a festival, but better.  
'Nines, wanna see what is going on outside?'  
9S, hearing 2B calling him his nickname, blushed, and his heart rate increased. He managed to hold together and said,  
'Sure, 2B, lets go.'  
2B walked out with 9S, slowly, silently, held his hand. 9S's face grew red, his mind is messy, panicking silently inside. He looked at 2B, only to see her smiling at him, without her HUD. She chuckled.  
'You are blushing, Nines. Looks like our new chassis gave you a lot more emotions.' She jokingly said.  
The word 'Nines', when said by 2B herself, made him nervous, especially now when she is intentionally saying that, and even held his hands. But he is enjoying his more varied emotions.  
'Nines, look! The human military!'  
On the street, rows and rows of human soldiers, clad in olive coloured armour, marched along in unison. Flags displaying the celebration of the 1 year anniversary of the end of war was held up. In the middle of the parade, The commander, and the representative of the human government walked beside each other, chatting. YorHa soldiers walked behind. The commander briefly waved at 2B and 9S, and approached them, with the representative beside her.  
'Representative, let me introduce you to the one who ended the hostile machine's rampage, and the one who ended Eve,' said the commander.  
'We, humanity, thank you two for your great work. You two have opened a new bright opening for us humans again, we thank you two very much,' the representative said.  
'It is only our job, to ensure we achieve our goal,' said 9S.  
They shook hands, and the Commander and the Representative returned to their parade. Things are looking bright for the future.

* * *

November, 11,947  
9S and 2B moved into an apartment building in the rebuilt city of the what they once refer to as the city ruins, now named simply 'New Town'. It resembles a 21st century city, with a neo-futuristic feel given to it. 2B and 9S got an apartment block given to them by command. They stepped into the apartment, three bedrooms, a bathroom, a wide living room and even a kitchen, and the large windows let the light of the morning sun brighten the room.  
'Wow…it looks nice. Wait, three bedrooms?' 9S, being confused, asked.  
A2 walked out of a bedroom, and said,  
'Didn't command tell you two I will be living with you?'  
'Well…ok. But why?'  
'First, 21O and 6O has been assigned to supervise the reconstruction of Tokyo, combat team 5 has been assigned to Human special forces, that leaves me doing noting at all, so I got assigned here to manage the population. Next, command wants you, yes, 9S, to start looking into the system, as a code similar to Eve's virus started to pop up in one of the files. I am here to make sure you do that.'  
'I see, welcome here, I guess,' said 9S, not wanting A2 to live with them.  
'Oh and 9S, 2B, get out of that hideous YorHa Combat uniform, you need to blend in.'  
2B looked at A2. She was wearing human clothings, a simple t-shirt, trousers, and a pair of glasses. It was the first time They saw her in civilian outfit, and be so friendly to them. In contrast, 2B is still wearing her gear, her HUD, and victorian-era looking dress, and 9S is still wearing the outfit used by most scout androids.  
'Oh, and you two, come here.' A2 signalled.  
She led the two to her room, and switches on her computer, and showed them a screenshot the command sent her. A red line of code stands out from the rest of the black coloured code, and 9S instantly recognises it being a malicious code, creating a backdoor for a possible virus infection. The code would cause a logic virus outbreak, meant for ending all YorHa units and the program.  
'Dear god! A weakness in the system! This will…god…a logic virus!' 9S said in surprise and horror.  
'Oh…that. The virus that killed all of my team. Alright, contact command, tell all units to stop the connection to the system.'  
9S ran to his room, switched on his computer, and started hacking into the system, while 2B rushed to contact the commander. Keyboard tapping sounds came out of 9S's room repeatedly, swearing can be constantly heard, as frequent as table banging sounds.  
'At twelve twenty-five today, a YorHa android was detained by her fellow teammates for trying to violently attack her team, she had been shown to have her eyes turning red, and speaking in a crazed manner. YorHa commander White claims that the unit suffered from mental stress of loosing her previous team, and said this is a rare case, and is doing check-ups on all androids. This is Marcus Stephens in YorHa Outpost, New Town Broadcasting Net…'  
'Son of a…*sigh* why wouldn't it upload?' shouted 9S.  
2B, concerned about 9S's rage, walked into the room, and saw him focusing on the computer, eyes locked onto the screen, fingers tapping on the keyboard.  
'9S, how's the progress?'  
'I have patched up the code, and rewrote about 20 lines, but the code is too large, I cannot send it up! Trash!'  
'There isn't a whole lot of bandwidth down here, one computer can't get all the codes up to the bunker, specially yours is up to 2 gigabytes, and you are using Wi-Fi.'  
A2 also walked in, and looked at the codes.  
'Maybe we can separate the codes into 3 parts, 7 each, and sent it to the bunker with our own computer, right?'  
'Maybe, worth trying.' 2B replied.  
Pod 042 showed up, and said,  
'I can get the code to the system in 5 minutes if i can get a secure connection, by uploading it as a memory back-up, overriding the system's code. Do you wish to give permission to pod 042, unit 2B?'  
'Where have you been, 042? Anyways, do it now.' 2B replied, surprised by her missing pod's reappearance.  
Soon, the system was repaired, and the logic virus is wiped. 9S also took the time to install a firewall programmed by himself, which is the main reason for the 2 gigabyte file size.  
'9S, thanks for the assist, you just saved Humanity and YorHa again.' The commander called in.  
'9S almost had a mental breakdown because of that, commander. His firewall program was too large to send up using our computer's network.' A2 reported.

{on the TV}  
'It is now five thirty is Marcus Stephens from New Town Broadcasting Network. YorHa commander White has an update on the situation of the incident.'  
'This is YorHa commander. We have confirmed that the android's irrational behaviour is caused by a malicious code, but it was now repaired by YorHa Engineers. Measures have been taken to prevent such incidents from happening again.'

'Great job, Nines, for saving the world again.' 2B patted 9S on the shoulder.  
'Yeah, it was…uh…easy? I guess.' 9S grew nervous again. 'And you, pod 042, you are the one who sent the code to the bunker. Th…thanks.'  
9S stood up, but collapsed on the floor almost immediately. 2B rushed to hold him, and lied him on the floor. He wasn't responding, only breathing lightly.  
'9S! What is going on? 9S!' 2B shook 9S's body, trying t wake him up.  
'Unit 9S is showing symptoms of tiredness, and exhaustion. Unit 9S has been working on the system for over five hours already. Proposal, letting him rest would be appropriate.' Pod 042 told 2B.  
2B carefully picks up 9S, and put him on his bed, 9S started to sleep.  
'9S, you scared me.' 2B carefully walks out of 9S's room.

* * *

Far away, in a rocket launch site, a rocket, carrying an ark, was launched into space, carrying the memories and codes of the hostile machine lifeforms and the viruses, venturing into the unknown regions, drifting in space.  
[Chapter 1 end]

* * *

Remarks:  
Yes, i decided to let A2 live with 2B and 9S. I thought it would be interesting, to see the irony that the 9S originally, as in the games ending C,D and E, fought against A2 for 2B's death, and now in this alternate world, they live together in harmony.  
I also added in multiple references to the game itself. Don't question me why I decided the humans exist again this way.  
And yes, a lot of dialogue for this chapter, as nothing important is going on.  
-YNND


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of 9 Embracing The Moment (Slightly longer chapter)  
This chapter talks about how 2B and 9S, as well as A2, live among the humans, and 9S keeping his promise to bring 2B to a shopping mall. Set directly after chapter 1.  
The more reference to the game, the better, right? 2B and 9S's romance included and the operators will appear, enhancing reader's experience, you're welcome.

* * *

'Hey 9S, slept well, didn't you?' A2 wakes 9S up.  
'I remember I was at the table…and i passed out. What happened?' 9S opens his eyes.  
'Yes, you passed out, too tired. 2B put you on your bed, you worried her.'  
9S moved out of the bed, and looked at the clock. He had slept for two hours, and his computer was still on, his room wasn't changed. He then walked out to the living room, and saw 2B sitting on the sofa, watching TV. He looked out the window, and it was all dark, and sizzling sound echoes outside, it was raining.  
'Hey Nines, slept well? You worked hard.' 2B asked 9S, who nodded in response.  
'You seem interested in Human TV shows, right?' He asked.  
'Yeah, this show is about Earth's natural life, you would be interested, 9S. Come here, sit down.'  
9S sat down on the sofa, and immediately got immersed in the show.  
'2B, remember those animals we saw during battles before? They were supposed to be much shorter! How amazing is that?!'  
'There is an area in the city called a zoo, we can see the animals there, I heard they introduced a lot of animals!'  
9S continued speaking while he watched. 2B only smiled, immersed, and attracted by what she had not seen before, the beautiful side of earth. 2B continued silently sitting on the sofa, watching, while A2 stood at the window, admiring the rain, the environment, and her new peaceful life. Unlike before, the night is no longer dark, buildings and street lights brought light to the night, the lamp posts in the park just down below their building, people walking around.  
'It is beautiful…and fascinating. Our efforts paid off.' A2 thought.  
She paced her hand on the window, and slowly opened the window. instantly, rainwater blew in, splashing her face with water. She, being shocked, instantly closed the window.  
'I hate rain,' she said, as she walked casually to the bathroom.  
2B, seeing this, bursts out laughing uncontrollably, while 9S tried hard to hold in his laughter. Eventually, he lost control. 9S managed to calm himself and 2B down, and told A2,  
'A2, go to take a bath, you should.'  
'Fine, I'll do it.'  
A2 closed the bathroom door, and minds her own business. 2B, meanwhile, picks up a leaflet, and hands it to 9S. He grabs it, and started reading it.  
'2B, this leaflet, it promotes different kinds of human food, whoah, burgers, chips, and…umm…mackerel.'  
'I'm pretty sure we can't eat mackerels, right?'  
'Previously. I am not sure about now, the new chassis and all.'  
'I won't take the risk, we can't afford to spend that much money to repair.'  
9S then switches off the TV, seeing that the programme has finished. He continued looking at the leaflet with 2B, talking about trying human food. A2 came out, and joined the conversation.  
Then, the door bell rang.  
9S, being a scanner, and having a huge curiosity, opened the door, and saw two familiar faces, red hair, in white and grey long-shirt and red jeans.  
'Popola! Devola! I didn't expect to see you here. Come in, come in.' 9S joyfully said.  
2B and A2 turned to greet the twins. They looked different, subtly. They cheerfully greeted the two YorHa androids, and gathered around the dining table.  
'So, Devola, Popola, what brings you here? It has been a long time.' asked A2.  
'Well, as you know, there is no more resistance, and we got a job here in New Town. We are kinda like doctors, and we are quite popular among other humans too.' Popola explained.  
'We are having a steady income, but we are donating about 30% of our money to charity. I think it is a way of atoning our past sins, as our model kinda went crazy at one point.' Devola added.  
2B, hearing this, was surprised, and said, 'You have no sins to atone for, it is not even your fault.'  
Popola explained, 'I don't know why, but we kinda always feel that guilt. Still, donating is good, right?'  
'I suppose so, However, don't blame yourself for things you didn't do.' 2B replied, and 9S nodded in agreement.  
'Anyways, you two looked, different than before, but I don't know what though…' said 9S.  
'Oh, we changed to new chassis types, like the one you are using now. Not bad, right?' Devola asked, showing off.  
'Not bad, quite nice. By the way, have you seen Anemone or pascal lately?'  
'Yeah, they are doing good, we should visit them some time soon.'  
They chatted for a little more while, and the twins left as it got late. It was already Eleven, and the three of them, feeling exhausted, decided to try sleeping.

* * *

2B opens her eyes, only to see pictures flying by her eyes quickly, despite herself feeling that she was standing straight. She heard multiple voices, A2's, 9S's, and herself. Then, it stopped. She found herself kneeling, Then, she looked down, only to see herself impaled by a katana, but she feels nothing. She looked, and saw 9S screaming in horror, before she uncontrollably dropped down.  
Then, she saw herself on kneeling again, looking at 9S, choking him with her hands.  
Sh screamed in horror, and then sat up, only to find herself in her bedroom, in her apartment, on her own bed. Her head was sweating, she was shaken, and when she came to her senses, she started sobbing.  
'2B, what happened? Are you alright?' 9S came rushing through the door.  
'A nightmare, I dreamt of you being infected again, and even saw myself killed by a sword, and you screaming in horror. What is going on? What? Why?' 2B, shaken and trembling, said.  
She cries, as 9S sat beside her.  
'Damn…we need to get you checked up. But I'm here 2B, I got you.'  
2B sobs, then pulls 9S towards her, hugging him.  
'Why? Nines, why?' she cried, 'I don't want to remember those again!'  
'Just, relax, 2B, everything is fine, put those behind, it no longer matters.' 9S gently pats her.  
The sobbing of 2B led A2 to wake up,  
'2B, what's going on, whoah, you're crying?'  
'She just woke up from terrible flashbacks, and seeing herself dying in front of me, in her dream. Do us androids suffer from Panic attacks?'  
'No, but she had been through a lot, Adam, Eve, the virus, and seeing you got injured, the pain resurfaced after she put all battles behind.' A2 said, as 2B continues to cry, showing her weaker side, 'I'll get her some water.'  
A2 exited the room, and left 2B and 9S in the room. Slowly, 2B started to recover, and she slowly explained what happened while 9S listened. A2 then enters the room.  
'Hey 2B, how are you feeling?'  
'Better.'  
'Just, don't recall these events, think about cheerful things, or even think about 9S, or tomorrow, just don't think about the past events, 2B.'  
'I know, but the sword, why do i see it? Why do I see my own death?' 2B asked.  
A2 explained, 'you know you had been sent to kill some YorHa deserters once?' 2B nodded.  
'Those memories caused it, when you feel the guilt of killing them. Try to forgive yourself about that, or you will soon go insane.'  
2B wiped away her tears, and drank the water given by A2.  
'A2, I will stay with 2B for a while, she has been really traumatised.' 9S told A2.  
A2 walked out of the room, while 9S continued comforting 2B, and soon, they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, A2 opened 2B's door, and saw 9S sitting beside a sleeping 2B.  
'Hey A2, morning.' 9S greeted her.  
'How's 2B? She good?'  
'She's fine. She just had flashbacks of her previous missions, and that kinda made her imagine stuffs. This is also her first time living in a peaceful environment, that the puts away her ignorance to emotions the first time. Previously, she is occupied by the reconstruction and helping humans reintegrate, so now, when she has time to think, she cracked.' 9S said, as he looked at 2B.  
'Anyways, what do you plan to do today? The park? The new shopping malls?'  
'Both. I need to get 2B relaxed. I had been the one needing help before, but now it is her…'  
2B woke up, and opens her eyes, instantly noticing 9S sitting on the bed next to herself.  
'Hey 9S, A2, thanks for the help last night.'  
'2B, are you sure you are fine? Everything settled?' A2 asked.  
'Yeah, I'm fine. Got those out of my head.'  
The three walked out of the room, and sat down at the table. 9S poured himself a cup of water, while A2 looked at the city map.  
'So, what are you planning to do today? Look around the city perhaps, hmm?' 2B asked  
'Remember that time I promised to bring you to the mall?'  
'Oh…I guess we are going to the mall then. How about you A2?'  
'Just focus on your date with 9S, I have my own schedule.'  
2B looked at 9S, and signals him to change out his clothes.  
Soon, they came out of their respective rooms. 2B wore a grey hoodie, with black jeans, her hair carefully combed to show her crystal blue eyes. She hasn't got much to choose from, so she made do with whatever was given in her wardrobe. Meanwhile, 9S wore a casual grey shirt, with matching black jeans.  
'Wow, you look…nice, 2B.' 9S found himself staring at 2B.  
'Don't have much to choose from, this is the best i can match. You look sharp, Nines.'  
'Thanks, so, the mall, right?'

* * *

The mall is located right at where 9S and 2B once visited, refurbished and rebuilt. Bright lights, futuristic look and a cyber-age vibe surrounds the mall. 9S, being a scanner unit, was deeply attracted by the shops, while 2B simply walked beside, enjoying the time she can finally spend with 9S. She remembered his promise to bring her to the mall, to buy a t-shirt, and discover more about human culture.  
'2B, here's the shop! The t-shirts!' 9S didn't forget his promises.  
Inside the shop, rows and rows of clothes are stacked up, hangers displays numerous different kinds of clothes, as well as accessories. It took 2B 10 minutes to choose from them.  
'Nines, does this look good on me? I mean, it's black, suits my usual style.' 2B turned to ask 9S, only to find him also holding a black t-shirt.  
'It will look nice on you, really. Maybe we buy matching ones?'  
2B smiled, and agreed.  
Soon, they are walking out of the store in matching black t-shirts, in the middle of November. 2B took a moment to look at 9S, his new chassis, more adult look, made him look sharp, and attractive to 2B herself. Then, they were instantly attracted by the next store, displaying electronic devices and gadgets. They walked in, smartphones and tablets computers lined the shelves, high tech watches and smart glasses were played neatly on the table.  
'2B, we should buy one, right? It is practical, and it provides entertainment.' 9S pointed to a tablet computer.  
'Too expensive, and we have our phones and stuff, it is only adding to our expenses.' 2B said, doubly.  
'Fine, then…lets go look around the mall, perhaps we can buy something else then.'  
Even with their limited budget, they managed to buy quite a lot of things, including a considerable amount of snacks.  
Soon, they sat down in a coffee shop, to conclude their shopping trip. 2B is holding and playing with a plush toy, while 9S sat down with two cups of coffee.  
'So, 2B, how do you feel about it, the mall, the shops?'  
'I found that humans sure have varied interests, and a diverse life. I appreciate it. However, i think the products they sell are a bit too expensive, I mean, $80(HKD, USD=$10.23) for a t-shirt? It is really expensive.'  
They chatted, as they slowly sipped their coffee. Then, a couple walked over. 2B recognises them, but she can't remember when she saw them, or who they are.  
'Hey 2B, glad to see you here, oh…I see you finally succeeded.' The woman said.  
2B suddenly remembered, she was a human soldier who helps her with her feelings for 9S during her time in the war.  
'Oh, glad to see you here, Anya. This is 9S, or Nines, as I sometimes call him.'  
'See, I told you you can get him, nice job, you.' she patted 2B on the shoulder, as the couple walked out of the coffee shop, as 2B and 9S concluded their shopping trip.

* * *

2B leaned towards 9S, placing her head on his shoulders. They are sitting on a bench by the pond, in the park below their apartment, admiring the night.  
'2B, don't you think it is nice? The night sky, the stars, the view?'  
'Not as nice as you though, I'm glad it is finally over, the war, the horror, and we entered a new era of peace, and i got you by my side.'  
'Ah 2B, you really changed after the war, you no longer hold back your emotions, and embrace a peaceful life, thats quite good.'  
'Because we are no longer at war, I am no longer needed to kill enemies in cold blood, and I can stay with my favourite android boy who I took care of before, Nines.'  
2B sat up straight, turned face to 9S. Her eyes line up with his, looking a=straight into each other. 2B leaned in, kissing 9S. Her lips touches his, she gave in to her emotions. 9S was not prepared for it, making him blush. They now opened a new page to their life.  
A2 walks up, and sat down beside them, sharing a moment in the beautiful night, in a peaceful era.  
[chapter 2 end]

* * *

Remarks:  
Yes, 2B and 9S is officially in relationship, but don't expect any [Yellow citric acid based fruit].  
Also, I used HKD for the price, I am from Hong Kong, but I included conversions here.  
80HKD=  
10.23 USD  
8.36 Euro  
7.4 British pound  
597.34 Russian Ruble  
64.34 Chinese Yuan  
1113.55 Japanese Yen  
(as of February 2018)  
Also, Not much about A2 in this chapter, this is 2B and 9S's romance arc.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of 9 Knowledge, Reflect, Protect (A2 focused chapter)

This chapter talks about A2 visiting a library, Chatting with Anemone, and exploring the city with her. 2B and 9S will still make appearances, but not as important characters. This is set the day after Chapter 2.

The first human main characters will be introduced in this chapter.

* * *

A2 gently pushed opens 9S's room, poking her head inside. 9S and 2B was on the same bed, cuddles together. The sun shines through the window, onto the two androids' faces, as they are still sleeping. 9S's computer is switched on, showing a music player software, while 2B's plush toy is on the floor, which is strangely tidy.

' _I don't want to know what they did last night, but they are…well, better leave them alone._ ' A2 thought, as she simply wrote a message on a piece of paper.

"Have fun with 9S today, I'm going to the Library."

A2 went to her room, and opens her wardrobe. She only has 3 t-shirts, and a hoodie, as well as a pair of jeans and tracksuit trousers. She changes from her white tank top to the hoodie, puts on her tracksuit trousers, grabs her phone, and went out.

' _I heard humans like to go running, but I want to get myself some books. Which one should i do? Exercise? Books?_ ' She thought, as she walked down the apartment stairs.

She exited the apartment, and saw Anemone standing in front of the building, dressed in casual t-shirt and maroon trousers, standing there, waiting.

'Hey A2, I've been waiting for you, I know you need someone to show you around.'

'How do you know I'm here? I mean, how-'

'I moved in before you guys, 1 week. Got to see around, and saw you looking like lost, you just stayed at the damn residential district all day. So, I'll show you around, let's go.'

A2 follows Anemone, as she looks around the city, admiring the view. The futuristically designed cars, buildings, even the basic features, like a bench or a street lamp, has a futuristic design, a cyber vibe. The city is decorated by trees, and statues of different artistic styles. It is drastically different from what A2 had seen in the war.

'So, A2, where do you want to go? We have plenty of time.'

'The library, I've some feel that it would be reminding me of something. Something I can't recall.'

They walked along the city, A2 took her time to look around, admiring the surrounding, the world. Soon, they walked to a memorial building. It was a pure white pentagonal building, an antenna-like structure protrude on top.

A2 paused her pace, facing the entrance of the building. She looked at it, and felt a wave of sadness and emotional pain.

'Anemone…wait for me a while. I need to visit them.'

'I'm coming with you. You don't need to face this alone.'

She walked inside. It was a huge space, filled with the statues of all fallen human soldiers and androids. Hundreds of thousands have died in the war, human and androids alike. Her eyes caught something, a familiar figure, one she has seen briefly once.

'Stephen? Is that you?' she walked forward and said.

'Oh, we met you again. I mean, one of us did. Andrew, the cool guy on the team was killed in the war.' Stephen said with sadness. 'Who are you visiting? Is the other white haired girl and kiddo alive?'

'They are, I am visiting my old team. How much actually died in the war?'

'Thank god, well, more than 100,000 human soldiers, and numerous androids, 100,000 out of the 7,200,000 in stasis on the moon.'

'I'll visit my team, I guess I'll see you around then.'

She and Stephen parted ways, and arrived before the statues of No.4, No.16 and No.21, among numerous other androids. There were many androids present, mostly YorHa members.

'I'll live on, to pass on the story, don't worry.' A2 stood in front of the statues of her team, as she made peace with her loss.

Anemone walked forward, beside her, and tried to comfort her.

'I am fine, Ann, I'm fine.' A2 said, as she wiped away her tears.

'You don't seem fine to me, A2. Let's go, before you break.'

Saving A2 from tearing up, the pair went out of the memorial building and head for the library.

A2 don't have the mood to look at the view, only images of her team fills her brain. No.4, No.16 and No.21. She kept thinking about them, but glad that the humans, whom the androids fought for, returned the favour, and remembered their sacrifice.

Putting those behind, she finally looked at the surroundings again, and found Anemone silently walking beside her. Soon, they reached the library.

Entering it, she immediately walked to the photography section, and picked out a few books about photography.

' _I always want to know what taking photographs of this world is about._ '

Anemone picked a book about world war 2, which happened about 10,000 years ago. She sat down, and focused on the book.

Meanwhile, A2 wandered to the psychology section, looking at numerous books about human minds and emotions. She picked one book, _Studying Human Actions for Psychology First years_ , and started reading.

'Hey Anemone, you know, Humans actually would threw their lives just for someone they care for? It said that once a person is attached to a another person, or even their pet, they literally will sacrifice themselves just to protect them. This, action, basically mirrors our actions…' A2 told Anemone as she read.

Soon, she was immersed in the book, focused just on the book. Sacrifice, Love, Hate, Conflict and human actions, she all took them into her mind, that was, until, a young man, wearing glasses, came before her.

'Umm, excuse me, miss?' he asked politely.

'Yes?' she replied.

'Umm…yes…uh…I am a university student, studying psychology, may I borrow that book? I really need to-' He nervously said, before A2 cut him off, handing him the book.

'Take it, you're welcome.' A2 simply said.'Call me…um…Ana.' A2 replied, quickly coming up with a name she know.

'Thanks, Ana. My name is Jester, I am studying year 2 in psychology, how about you?' He said, in a polite way.

'I am an android, wanting to learn more about humans. I didn't have much experiences with humans. The girl beside me too, we are all androids.'

'Oh I see, thanks for the books, Ana, I wouldn't use it for long.'

'Well, having actual interaction with human seems better, you're a nice guy, see you around then, good luck on your studies.'

A2 gently waved goodbye to the university student, before she opens a photography book.

30 minutes later, the two androids left the library, holding the books they just borrowed. A2 got a few photography books she found, and Anemone got a bunch of history books. They carried their books, said goodbye and parted ways.

' _Photography tutorials_ , _Photographs of the old world_ , I got them all now. Next thing I need is a camera and…wait'

She paused, as she saw the student she just met being cornered by a group of gang members.

'Jester, your, no wait, it is my, money, you live here, you need to pay up.' said the leader.

'I have none…I am just a student, I have no money!'

The leader was irritated, and attempts to attack the boy.

'Stop!' A2 quick-paced forward, halting the attack, saving the boy. He looks at A2 in shock.

'Ana?'

'Don't worry, Jester, I got you.' A2 materialises her Type-4O Sword, staring at the gang members.

The gang members, feeling the danger, quickly fled, as she dematerialises her sword.

'Um, Ana, thanks for saving me.'

'Why are those gang members threatening you anyways?'

'Well, I was living in the poorer sections of the city, due to me using most of my money I saved from working as a museum guide for paying for the tuition. I was forced to live there, and just got tangled up in this gang crap.'

'It is too dangerous to go back to your place like this, Jester, stay at mine for today.' A2 said straight out, making jester surprised, and embarrassed.

'A2, seeing his embarrassed face, quickly explains, 'Don't worry, there are also two other androids living with me, one of them he is quite chatty, you'll get along with him.'

'Uhh…ok then, thanks.'

'You're not a talkative person to girls, are you?'

'I mean, I am quite nervous, this is the first time I spend this much time with a girl.'

'My actual name is A2 by the way.'

They walked back to A2's apartment, chatting about their stories, and different topics go the 'modern' society.

* * *

'2B, 9S, I'm back.'

2B and 9S is sitting on the sofa, watching TV, and they turned to see A2 holding a few books, with a young boy beside.

'A2, who is that?'

'Yo, A2, who's that guy?'

'I met him in a library, then saw him being cornered by a few gang members, I saved him, and gave myself a name as Ana.'

'Hi… everyone, I'm Jester, studying psychology year 2…'

Jester said nervously, as 9S signalled him to sit down.

'Yo, c'mere, don't be nervous, sit down.'

'Then I'll leave you two to chat then.' 2B gently kisses 9S on the cheeks, and sat down at the table with 'Ana'.

9S and Jester, being a similar age, spent a long time chatting with each other, and managed to form a friendship with the three androids.

'I know a place here, good food and stuff. I can bring you guys there, if you guys like Chinese food. There are discounts for veterans too.'

'We can't eat mackerels…'

'I can make sure there aren't any.'

They got along well, and Jester quickly became their liaison for any and all human encounters.

* * *

'Commander, so the house next to us is not habited, can I lend it for someone in need?'

'Sure, who is the said person?'

'His name is Jester, a university student, who lost his parents in the war, and used up his money for the university fee. He is being threatened by gang members. I saved him.'

'Fine, and I'll contact the earth administration to investigate.'

Soon, Jester moved in the next house. A2 would sometimes visit his house, and chat for a bit. Their first human companion, all because of a psychology book.

[chapter 3 end]

* * *

Remarks:

Yes, Jester will be one of the main characters, and will have some form of relationship with A2. 'Ana' is a name I quickly thought of, but it does the job well.

This chapter is a bit shorter, but Ch4 will be longer, and is for all four characters, but still no lemon.

For what 2B and 9S did that night, you guys guess.

Also, sorry for the delay, I was taking university entrance exams. I'm really sorry.


End file.
